un amor dificil
by tamimonster
Summary: Emilia, Bodie, Ángel, Aubrey, Dare y Maccoy tienen dudas acerca de la relación de Rasa y Lima, lo que los lleva a espiarlos y descubrir algo muy increíble...


La DCI no tenia mucho que hacer después de la victoria sobre el Dr. Tan, a veces solo hacían competencias de baile entre ellos. otras solo investigaban si había algún que otro crimen contra el baile en el mundo, pero nunca tenían suerte.

Esa tarde, todos se habían ido, en la zona de los casilleros donde todos guardaban sus cosas, solo quedaron Los equipos Riptide, D-Coy y Lush acomodando las cosas.

— vaya, que agotador —dijo Miss Aubrey—bailamos mucho, pero fue divertido.

— especialmente porque te gane —se rio Emilia.

— la proxima te voy a ganar

— sueña princesa, siempre pierdes contra mi

— hey, ustedes dos —dijo Maccoy —no se peleen, no queremos que explote la agencia

— muy gracioso...

— ¿que van a hacer ahora? —pregunto Bodie

— nada, la verdad — dijeron todos.

— entonces vayamos todos al café —dijo Dare

— si, claro ¿por que no?

en ese momento por la puerta entro Rasa, con una mirada sería en los ojos.

— ¿que hacen todavía aquí? —pregunto

— lo siento —dijo Aubrey —nos atrás amos un poco

— mejor apurense, ya voy a cerrar las puertas

Ninguno dijo nada y ordenaron rápidamente sus cosas bajo la mirada vigilante de Rasa, pero fue Emilia la que rompió el silencio, con una pregunta que a Rasa realmente le molesto

— hey jefe... ¿como van las cosas con Lima?

— ¿¡que!? ¿de que están hablando?

— ¡cierto! —grito Dare —ya todo el mundo sabe que están saliendo

— ¿y eso que? —Rasa levanto una ceja.

— no lo se... —dijo Emilia —¿siguen estando juntos? lo que pasa es que siempre que los veo nuca se hablan, ni se miran, están muy distanciados ¿se pelearon?

— ¿y a ustedes que les importa? metanse en sus asuntos y no espien las vidas de los demás.

Rasa no dijo nada, pero tenia una expresión en la cara que parecía pensativa, mezclada con preocupada. Los demás también estaban muy pensativos, pues solo habían visto una vez a Lima y Rasa mostrar signos de estar enamorados, justo después de vencer a Tan, pero después de ese día, ellos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, incluso ni se hablaban entre ellos

— sera mejor que se apuren —y se dio la vuelta —vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Rasa se fue, por la izquierda, hacia la zona de los casilleros de los agentes de mayor rango.

— me parece que hay algo que nos oculta... —dijo Bodie

— sigamoslo... —dijo Emilia

— ¿que no lo escuchaste? —dijo Ángel —el dijo que no espiemos la vida de los demás

— no tiene que darse cuenta... vamos antes de que se vaya

Emilia iba primero, fue la que miro el pasillo para ver sino había nadie, entonces les hizo una seña a los otros para que avanzaran, y, vigilando cada esquina, llegaron a la zona de los casilleros de los agentes de mayor rango, como Lima y Rasa. Emilia los freno a todos y les dijo que se callaran, de ahí se escuchaban unas voces.

— ¿vas a dejar que lo que ellos dicen te afecte? —era la voz de Lima

— me preocupa lo que pasa entre nosotros —esta vez era Rasa

— ¿alguna vez vas a dejar de pensar en eso? Concetrate en el trabajo

Los 3 equipos se asomaron por la esquina, ahí estaba Rasa hablando con Lima.

— no puede ser —Rasa denotaba tristeza en la voz —siempre pones el trabajo por delante de todo.

— eso no es cierto

— si lo es, si el trabajo te importa tanto ¿para que sales conmigo entonces? Siempre estas lejos de mi, ni siquiera me miras. Estas mas pendiente del trabajo que nada... Creo... creo que realmente no me amas.

Lima abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra logró salir de su boca, la sorprendió demasiado lo que Rasa acababa de decir.

— Rasa...

— si, es cierto, no me amas de verdad.

Mientras tanto, los equipos que estaban espiando, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— pobre Rasa... —susurro Emilia.

Pero vieron que Lima solo miraba a Rasa a la ojos, pero después, le agarro una mano y se puso en puntas de pie para darle un pequeño beso.

— no vuelvas a decirme algo asi —le dijo —no vuelvas a creer que yo no te amo.

— Lima...

— demuestrame que también me amas, Rasa.

— yo te amo... Lima

— demuestramelo.

Rasa y Lima se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, conectaron sus miradas enamoradas, entonces Lima se apoyo en los casilleros mientras Rasa le agarraba suavemente la cara y unía su boca con la de ella, en un adorable beso. Se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos, Lima estaba sonriendo seductoramente. Adoraba cuando sonreía así, su perfecta sonrisa, acompañada de sus hermosos ojos, ella era la mujer perfecta para el. Era hermosa y muy buena, por eso la amaba, y tenia suerte de que ella también. Ambos volvieron a besarse con cariño, Lima lo abrazo, mientras Rasa tenia las manos apoyadas en los casilleros de atrás. Ambos desearon que ese momento jamas se acabara, besándose con más pasión esta vez, descontroladamente, ahora sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, como si fueran un solo ser. Podían sentir el calor del otro en sus cuerpos. Fue el beso mas largo y romantico de todos, el que sello su amor para siempre.

Se separaron para respirar en ese beso pasionario, y se miraron a los ojos otra vez.

— Te amo... Rasa

— Te amo... Lima

Mientras tanto los 6 bailarines que estaban mirando la escena con la boca abierta, sonrieron cuando se besaron, al fin habian visto la verdad, Lima y Rasa, no se habían peleado, se habían distanciado un poco, nada mas. Siguieron mirando cuando ellos volvieron a empezar el beso, pero fue un error, sin querer, a ellos se les escapo un "¡aww!" que hizo que Lima y Rasa se interrumpieran de repente, mirando a todas partes con una mirada enojada. y vieron el origen del sonido

— oh... oh... —dijeron todos

— ¡ QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES TODAVIA AQUI! —grito Rasa completamente enojado —¡LES DIJE QUE SE METIERAN EN SUS ASUNTOS!

— lo siento —dijo Bodie —es que teníamos curiosidad

— Gran beso —dijo Maccoy, con una gran sonrisa, levantando un pulgar —ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja

— disculpa —dijo Lima — pero ¿a ti te gustaría que te estuviéramos espiando mientras te besas con Dare? ya sabemos que están saliendo.

Las caras de Maccoy y Dare se tornaron completamente rojas, Emilia, Bodie, Aubrey y Ángel se quedaron intentando aguantar la risa

— n... no —dijo Dare —no me gustaría, pero esto es diferente

— no es diferente —dijo Rasa mas tranquilo esta vez —es lo mismo

El silencio se adueño de la conversación por un largo rato, Rasa miraba a los 6 agentes con la cara enojada.

— bueno —dijo Ángel —es una buena noticia saber que no se pelearon... ¿no? ya nos vamos, el trabajo termino hace mas de una hora

se dirigieron a la puerta, dispuestos a irse. Con una mirada culpable en los ojos. Estaban por abrir el picaporte, cuando escucharon un susurro proveniente de Lima

— si... es una suerte, Ángel

Se dieron la vuelta, Lima tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y Rasa la miraba confundido.

— pero Lima —dijo Rasa —ellos estaban espiandonos

— deberías darles las gracias

— ¿por?

Lima se dirigió a los bailarines.

— gracias, si no fuera por ustedes, nosotros seguiríamos distanciados. Gracias por demostrarnos lo que es el amor...

Los agentes sonrieron. Rasa también sonrió a su novia.

— gracias... —dijo Rasa

Entonces se fueron todos, pues de todo lo que paso se habían olvidado que dijeron que iban a ir al café.

Rasa y Lima se dieron un ultimo y pequeño beso, y salieron, a la completa oscuridad de la noche, tomados de las manos... y mas enamorados y unidos que antes.


End file.
